Starving artist
by ZiZi-Chan
Summary: Sasori never asked to get a new hot roommate, and Deidara didn't know his new roommate would be so dangerous. Thanks Temari. Rated M because of naughty stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Sasori Akasuna was not a patient man, anyone with a brain could see that even with only a few minutes with the red head that he a had a hard time waiting on anything, even if said red head had no destination. Hell, waiting on coffee was a chore for Sasori. He had also the temper of an angry just shot at t Rex... So squeeze those two things together into an angsty, short, red head with an attitude and you have Sasori.

He also hated the exhistamce of other human beings, loathed being around anyone but himself and his puppets. Usually Sasori was able to ignore the stupidity of the people who surrounded his genius, but he would have rather stayed in his cozy home, alone and not having to communicate with with anyone of the outside world.

But sadly, you cant ignore family, less you be removed from the will. And if If there was one bunch of people in the world who knew how to really agitate him, it was his family. more importantly, his winch of a cousin.

"Sasori darling, how's our broke little hermit today?" A girlish-albeit dry and husky- voice sang out through the puppeteers phone.

"Temari..." Sasori growled, "Don't start with me today, I have-"

"No money and no work. Sasori, you haven't sold a single of your crazy looking puppets in months."

Sasori clenched his teeth and gripped the carving knife he was using tightly.. damn his cousin for reminding him of his all too known broke-ness.

" I do have projects THANK YOU-"

"Sasori, all the projects these small ass company's are giving you don't give you the pay you need, even more so since you have to use your own things. Grandma is worried, and says that if you don't find a way to get people into your puppets, she's making you teach at her art school." Temari said the last bit with a tiny but of remorse. She knew that her cousin didn't work well with kids.

Sasoris eye twitched violently, and he pursed his lips. Damn that old hag... He was a famous artist, had puppets in museums everywhere, his art could put down millions aspiring artists. To put him in a room with a bunch of snot nozed squirts would be a waist and insult of 27 years of working his ass off on perfecting his puppets and five years of top notch art classes at Suna University of the arts.

"Annyywayy, since I don't want you to be taking kids dreams away and creating future serial killers that want to rip your head off. I have an idea."

"Temari, can't you just crawl back into your underwater cave and use your plotting for other redheads? ." Sasori scowled, knowing that this could only mean trouble. Temari was a cruel witch, and she knew it.

"Gaaras no fun anymore, all he does is fuck that Hyuuga kid. So now I'm moving on to you, firecrotch."

"Goodbye Temari."

"KIDDING! But im serious okay? Get a roommate. Use that extra bedroom in your apartment to drain the money out of other peoples pockets. Rip em off, and hey, if they're cute you might get some ass. You're gay right?"

"No."

"No? Are you sure, cause kankuro swears at that new years party you were making out with that blonde kid-"

"Temari! That's not what I meant! I'm not getting a roommate!"

"So.. you are gay?"

"Goodbye Temari."

"Wait! I-"

"What!?" Sasori snapped

Snickering was heard through his phone and Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"I already put up advertisements around town. Toodles! Mwa!"

"FUCK Y-!"

He wasn't able to finish before she hung up. Sasori growled and ran to grab a jacket. He wasn't going to let some random stranger live in his home, and dammit if he wasn't going to kill his cousin.

How Gaara hadn't killed his siblings, Sasori would never know.

He huffed and locked his door, not trusting his sketchy neighbors. Then he let out an elongated sigh, frustrated with the cold and his cousin.

Even though he knew his cousin was trying to help, Sasori didn't need her so called generosity. His art was eternal, forever a favorite. That's why he had some pieces in museums. Surely she realized people would love it as long as it was sturdy.

The wind chilled the red heads pale skin and he ignored the stares of his neighbors. You could say he was a loner. People weren't his fortey. He trotted quickly to his pretty red car and started it.

The red head immidiatly started thinking of places he normally frequented to. He knew temari wouldn't let someone he would kill try to room with the violent redhead. She would try to find someone who had his interests.

Right?

Sasori was glad that he had decided to stay in Suna and live near its prestigious art school, as he had enjoyed the school very much, and excelled in all his classes. Plus staying on campus grounds had given him many of job opportunities, until as of late. It sseemed hat his famous work was becoming an old fad.. maybe..

Sasori frowned and shook his head. He was not going to become a starving artist! He just had to pick up his game and keep the people impressed. And get rid of these nuisance flyers as soon as possible.

It took four minutes of speeding to get his first destination-The art store- and ten seconds to see his assumption was correct. Little red signs were taped on the wall with his phone number and address in big bold letters. He got out of his still running car and ran to snatch them, but paused as he saw what was written also on the red slip of paper.

Sasori gritted his teeth at what he saw and slammed a fist onto the brick wall.

"FUCKIN TEMARi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari took a long sip of her tea, enjoying the peace inside a small tea shop. She had just finished her mission when she decided to call her cousin. She knew that right now he would be trying to find every last paper she put up as soon as she hung up.

Temari grinned slyly and took another sip of her tea. Sure she had put up signs where he might find somebody compatible, but dammit she didnt want him hanging around another emo artist bent on destroying dreams of others. Sasori needed some excitement in his life.

"He'll thank me some day" she smiled and gave herself another rewarding sip, but immediately sneezed. Tea went everywhere and Temari coughed as it went into her lungs.

'Seems like someone's talking about me' she thought, hacking more tea up. 'Or cursing.' She smiled, but quickly went into another hacking fit, spitting up tea from her throat like a redneck spitting dip.

Eventually she was able to stop and noticed a crowed staring at her oddly.

"WHAT?" She screeched. "Go away before I rip your lungs out to replace my damaged ones, yeah, thanks for the help ASSHOLES!"

"You're a mean lady" a young boy said from behind her.

Temaris eye twitched violently and she sneered, bending down to the little boy with snot running down his nose. "Yeah, well you should have been a stain on your mommys dress."

XxXXXxXXXXXxXX

First chappy is done! Gimme a kiss baby's!

Mua!

Reviews are nice but I dont demand them, they just help me see if I should continue.

Fav if ya want, review if ya like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Oh this a merry time when I get views! Makes a lady so happy! Now now everyone! Don't waist your time on reviews, rest those pretty fingers and read the magic that is my writing!

* * *

_Room for rent in three bedroom apartment with Hot redhead Sasori Akasuna. Call (123)123-1234 if interested in rooming with a gay (sorry ladies) artist who loves walks on the beach and skydiving._

Sasori ripped the pile of red flyers he had just plucked from the art store and threw them on the floor of his car. He was loosing it and dammit all if he woldnt make his cousin pay miserably. He was going to lock her in a cage and force her to watch romance movies like the titanic or read her Shakespearian plays, he was-.

_**RING! RING!**_

Ripped from the thoughts by his phone ringing. He grabbed the cell from his pocket and glared at the caller ID, then answered.

"You better have a good fucking reason for calling, cause when I get a hold of you I'm going to rip your throat out and shove it right up your-"

"Whoa whoa whoa buddy! I already have your cousin in the slammer, don't want to get your own ass locked up beside her for hurting a cop do ya?" A gruff voice said, a slight waver in his voice from the promised threats of the salty(1) red head.

Sasori paused, confused for a moment. "Kisame?"

He heard a chuckle "The one and only!"

Silence. "Why are you calling from Temaris phone? And wait, did you say she was in the slammer?"

"Well, we had to arrest the little kitty because she was.. ahem.. let's say disrupting the peace.. very vulgarly..." Kisame let put an awkward chuckle. "She's in custody right now and you could come pick her up, otherwise she has to stay overnight."

The red head was quiet. Yes he was angry at his cousin, but did she have to sit in jail overnight? Then again... he could use this as payback. Oh this wall all too convenient, the red head thought with a small smirk.

XxxxxxxxXxXXXxXxxxxxxx

Temari was sulking in the small cell when kisame walked back to the barred door. She straightened up, hopeful that somebody was coming to get her. She grinned to him, but it dropped as he gave a frown. The big man rubbed his blue hair and looked down guiltily. "Errmm.." he started.

Temari cocked her head and bit her lip. Uh oh. This wasn't good.

"Well we couldn't get a hold of your grandmother.. and your brothers aren't twenty one yet so they can't get you.." he started, his frown growing deeper.

'Oh god... oh god oh god oh god'

"But we did get to Sasori.."

FUCK FUCk FUCK

"And he said he'd come get you..."

JESUSFUCKNONONO

"If you took down all of the flowers?"

Flyers, but close enough kisame, you tried.

"And played his rent for... was it.. four months? Five?" Kisame scratched his head and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking as hard as he could.

Temari face palmed and groaned. "Alright, I get it fish head. Whatever it was I agree to his punishment. Just tell him to get here!"

Kisame scowled at her. But all temari did was shoot him a snarl and marked a "GO!" Before he went swimming-ermm.. running to the phone.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXxXXxXXxx

Sasori walked into the police station, an air of stoicness and confidence ssurrounding him. He had taken his time getting to the police station at first, but then realized that the longer it took for him to get Temari, the longer those flyers were out. So here he was.

"I'm here to bail out Temari" he mumbled out to the old woman behind the desk. She looked up slowly and nodded, her glasses almost slipping off her face. Sasori sneered. He hated old people, it just reminded hI'm how life couldn't be eternal.

Moments later Kisame and Temari stepped out of a nearby door, temari looking grimly down at her feet while kisame almost dragged her out. "Here." He said grouchily, flinging her foward, ignoring the bastard Temari hissed out to him. "Take it and never cone back with that thing."

Sasori raised a brow as Kisame stomped away childishly into the cell room. "Geez what the hell did you do?"

"I didnt-!"

"That will be five hundred dollars please." An old voice croaked.

Sasori nearly gaped, but instead settled for a deep growl to Temari, promising more pain, before emptying out his wallets confinements onto the desk and dragging Temari out.

"You..." Sasori growled while driving his car. He tried tocontinue but couldn't find words to display his intense feelings of committing homicide.

"Yeah yeah, I know, stab me with a knife and kick my ass so hard my intestines turn to jelly. I get it ay? Just take me home so I can have sex with Shikamaru and pick up your flyers tomorrow."

Sasori was about to beg to differ, but he noticed that the winter made the night come quicker, and it was five o clock now. He gave a curt nod and headed for her house.

XXxxxxXXXxxxXX

It had been two weeks since the incident with the flyers, and Sasori was glad to say it had ended. He had gotten Tenari to take down the red pieces of paper from hell, promptly burning them on the rood of his buliding. It had actually been a nice time, he even had taken a picture as the wind blew the remnants into the sunset.

Beautiful.

He had even gotten a few jobs since then from a few small ccompany's to make them some puppets. Of course he had to use his own supplies, but hey, work was work. And he was doing anything to stay away from teaching snotty kids.

Sasori let a small smile grace his lips as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, enjoying his peace he was being graced with.

CRASH!

"Fuck!"

Shit.. that sounded like it was...

Before Sasori could turn on his heel to escape his cousin, still viscously pissed at her, a strong hand that was rough like a mans, but small like a girls, grabbed his arm. He hissed as he was pulled in, clawing like a kitty for escape.

"SASO! I have a present for you!" Temari squeeled (well, it was more of a pubesent boys screech). She flung her cousin to the nearby couch before closing and locking the door. She gave a sly grin and leaned on the door, letting her eyes flicker to the side occasionally.

"Whatt th fuck do you think you're doing you crazy idiot! Perhaps you don't understand how short your life will be when. Get my hands on you?" He growled, getting up slowly, eyes locked on his target. "You better run little girl before- god dammit what the fuck do you keep looking at?"

He couldnt deny he was proud he had the girl now shaking, but the eye movement was annoying.

Sasori shifted his terrifying glare to the area his cousin kept directing her attention to, and almost dropped his jaw. Almost.

Instead, he composed himself and snapped his head, closed his eyes, opened hem again and breathed out, "Explain the shirtless blonde before I rip your head off."

"Hey whoa whoa whoa, un!" A voice interupted the family bonding, and sasori felt temari being pulled from his grasp, then a hand push him away"Calm down, un. Temari what the hell? I thouht you said- OOF"

Sasori stood in front of them, fist clenched and teeth bared. Temari frowned aand looked to the blonde holding his cheek and a scowl on his face. She tutted and shook her head. "Boys these days."

Sasori studied the blonde in front of him, studying him. The blonde had long hair and a fringe covering held of his face. He was thin and muscular, probably only an inch taller than sasori. Sasori found himself looking at the blondes stomach and jerked his gaze up, wishing he disn't. A Shocking blue eye, angry and big like an ocean, stared right at him. Feeling invaded somewhat, sasori focused his eyes on the blonde brow instead. "Who are you?" He asked. His quiet demeanor back.

"Sasori, this is Deidara, your new roomie."

XxxxxXXxxxxXxxx

1: salty is this new stupid term in my school. Basically the same thing as sassy. XD

The chapters are going to get longer. I promised. I just want to get the small stuff over before something more excited happens.

Mua! Tall next time my sweets! I know you're watching.

Mew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** So I read over my story and realized... holy shit dem errors doe! Urm... Ill fix them soon. I'm kinda writing on a phone. So please be patient with the stupid mistakes I find myself to be victim to.

Procrastinatiooon.

* * *

Deidara was staring at Sasori, rubbing his swollen cheek with a pout on his lips. Temari smirked at Sasori, and Sasori was looking for the nearest knife. Sadly (oh woe is Sasori) there were none that he could see in his surroundings. So instead he just glared at the witch in front of him. None spoke for what seemed like endless minutes, Afraid that Sasori would either snap, or Deidara would. Either situation had Temari chuckling to herself, though she would feel slight pity if Sasori accidently gouged the cute blondes eyes out.

Sasori glared pins and needles at the two invading blondes. He wanted then out, out of his sight, put of his house! Who were they to barge into someone else's home as if they owned the place? Question was, how to get them out without blood on his hands.

Wait.

This was Sasoris house.

Sasori smirked and stood up straight before pointing His index finger to the door. "Out." He said. "Of my house."

Deidara and Temari shared a look before both shook their heads. "Nu uh." Temari tutted.

Sasori glared once more to them. "Out! Now!" He demanded furiously, jabbing his finger to the door. Temari shook her head again.

"He's staying. Blondie's agreed to even pay double. Plus he needs a place to stay and you have an extra room."

"One that I'd like to keep empty."

"Don't make me call Grandma Chiyo."

Sasori glared "why do you even care?" He snarled and stomped off to a nearby room, closing the door with the force of a hurricane.

Deidara flinched to the loud bang and rubbed his cheek, feeling lucky that that strength hadn't met his face.

Temari smirked and looked to Deidara. "Looks like he gave up! Good thing too."

Deidara frowned. "What do you mean?"

Temari shrugged and waved a hand. " he could have gotten to something sharp. Anyway, enjoy your new home Blondie!" She hastily stepped outside of the apartment, almost giggling.

Deidara sighed and went to treat his swollen cheek in the kitchen, opening up the fridges freezer and grabbing ice, not even bothering with the rag. He scowled, not feeling too lucky about finding this online anymore.

But it was a home, a place to stay as he worked on school. Deidara stood awkwardly by the kitchen table and growled, furious. This SO wasn't what he had in mind when he met up with Temari.

FLaaASsshHbBAAcK

Deidara sat in the small resteraunt, grinning as he and Temari discussed plans over the phone. He had seen an ad on craigslist (A/N: I don't own craigslist?) And called the day before, but was forced to leave a message. He felt so lucky that the apartments were so close to his classes, walking distance even. Thee was only problem that he had. Why was he not talking to the home owner himself?

"Sasos a busy guy. Hes always doing something with friends and work. Especially work, he's a super hard worker." Temari explained. "But as his cousin, I had to take it upon myself and help the guy out ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand. He seems really dedicated to work."

"Yeah, he's an artist. Makes super cute puppets for, uh, orphans. And animal shelters."

Deidara jolted upright, "ohmygosh! Me too!"

"Really? What do you do?"

"I make sculptures!"

"That's coo-"

"And then I stuff gun powder inside tiny sockets of the sculpture and blow them up!"

There was a short silence before temari spoke again. "Sasoris going to love you."

XxxxXXxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxX

Sasori in fact, turned out not to love him (or even know about him!) as much as temari had said. Unless the red head showed love with his fists and a bitchy attitude. Sadly though, Deidara needed a place to stay. So he needed to suck up to the puppeteer, and really good too.

Deidara decided that he needed to settle things first. He couldnt let sasori starve in his emo cave, so perhaps they could talk things over, over dinner.

XxxXxXXxxXx

Sasori was busy fuming at his work deak, dangerously close to bending his screwdriver in half with the amount of force he was using to screw in a joint, when his door was tapped on lightly a few times. The puppeteer clenched his teeth and growled out "Go away, kid."

"Sasori?" The blondes voice was muffled by the door, but just as annoying. "Come on, I know your mad at temari, but maybe we could go out and work things out over dinner? You know get to know each other-"

"NO."

Deidara frowned from behind the door. Why couldn't this guy just stop being so stubborn? He put one hand on the doorknob and slowly opened turned it, only o have the door pushed forward on his forehead and an angry redhead hissing and throwing a screwdriver at him.

"Holy shi- OW WHAT THE FUCK SASORI!?"

Sasori was an inch shorter than the blonde, but damn did the redhead have th attitude and strength of a Six and a half foot male.

Too bad Deidara could be too.

Before the red head could maul him or close his dungeons door once more, deidara grabbed his forarm and shoved him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem, asshole?!"

Sasori squirmed uncomfomfortably under the blonde. "Get off m you shirtless brat! First you move into my house, now you invade my room!?"

"I am NOT a brat!" Deidara growled.

Sasori looked up to the blue eye, as it still seemed to look straight into him and drown him in the ocean blue-ness. He wondered in the back of his mind if the other was the same, but shook the thought away.

Both artists stared at each other, waiting for the next move. Deidara was surprised when the puppeteer actually put a hand on his naked chest and pushed him away, face straight and void, but a slight scowl.

"What are you waiting on, brat? A kiss? Get some damn clothes on, let's go eat." The red head walked to the door and left. "And hurry up, I'm not a patient man."

Deidara sat on his legs, gaping, immitating the face of a fish. "Did he.. seriously!?" He punched the floor, pissed at the bitchy red head who just flirted(!?) With him.

"God DAMMIT."

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

So i wasnt going to update until Monday, buuuut thanks to my two reviewers for making me climb out of my hole and write again.

Oh! I'm also working on another fan fiction that will be posted tonight. Its also going to be a long one.

I've also just thought that I'll be updating each story twice a week. Sundays and Wednesday!

Booya. Mua! Fav if you want other people to see it! Because who would want to be deprived of such a story as mine?


	4. Chapter 4

Bwahaha... hehe... Uh... Anyway..

I do NOT own naruto.

* * *

Deidara climbed down the stairs of the apartment building, and met the puppeteer standing on the bottom steps. The red head was looking like he was late for a train, not waiting on dinner. Deidara pouted as he watched Sasori look to him and then turn on his heel out the door of the building. "come on Brat, don't get left behind. And I will leave you behind if you keep me waiting."

Deidara walked at the redheads side, pausing as they began to walk on the sidewalk. "what are you doing,un?"

"Walking."

Deidara stopped and gaped. "What do you mean '_walking'?!"_

Sasori stopped also and turned to face the blonde, who once again resembled that of a fish. "Yes, brat. _walking. _Like when you use the limbs at the bottom of your body to move forward, backwards, oh and sometimes you can even go _sideways._" he hissed.

Deidara held back a scream as the redhead turned away once again and started moving again. Instead he grabbed his long hair and pulled at it as he followed the puppeteer, mouthing a scream and imagining the redhead shaved bald. How the hell was he supposed to get along with this asshole?!

"You're going to get wrinkles on that pretty little face, brat." The redhead quietly said, though Deidara could practically feel the rude intention that didn't match his tone.

"Dammit Sasori! Why cant you just be nice to me for five! Minutes! I haven't doe anything to you at ALL. And yet here i am, with two bruises on my face and I almost got stabbed with a screwdriver! Im lucky all it did was hit me with the handle!"

Sasori merely shrugged. "You scared me."

"_I SCARED YOU?! _Seriously, un?! I KNOCKED and you told me to go away! You knew I was there! All I did was try to open your door, un!"

"I just met you today, You could have tired to rape me."

"YOU WISH! The only way Id touch you is if you were choking, NO! not even then! You can un choke yourself, un! ill just sit back and watch while your stupid red face turns the color of your stupid red hair! You are such a nasty stupid perv who needs to get a life and a TAN, un!"

There was a small cough, and Deidara snapped out of his rage and turned, only to see that he had passed where Sasori was standing in front of a noodle shop. Sasori didn't say a word as he slipped inside the shop, and waited on the blonde to sit beside him. Deidara was still seething as he sat down and chose to act slightly childish, and purposely keep himself as far from the confusing man. What was with this guys deal anyway?! First hes yelling and attacking like a psychopath, then hes all chill and throwing insults everywhere at Deidara!

Oh God. What if he was a psychopath?

"Stop being such a brat and pick something to eat." Sasori said, his menu in front of his face. Deidara was about to start another rant on how aggravating the Red head was, but a blue haired waitress came up and asked for their drinks.

They told her, and The woman left to go get them.

It seemed that Sasori had chosen his meal, because he put the menu down and went to tracing patterns on the table.

"Im not a brat." Deidara said.

Sasori looked to his side and saw the blonde slumped over, chin in his hand and the right side of his face fully covered now. Sasori shook his head, noticing how the blondes butt was nearly off the chair, and pulled the tan arm to him.

"Stop acting like one."

Deidara hissed and jerked away from the cool touch. "Dammit, then stop treating me like i'm a bug or a kid... STOP TREATING ME LIKE CRAP." Sasori looked away as the blue eye glared into his brown ones, and studied the wall of the shop. Such interesting patterns..

There was a silence in the restaurant, but it soon livened back up as the two ignored each other more. It wasn't until they were nearly done with their food that Sasori decided to ask questions. The blonde was, in fact, his new roommate. And as much as he wanted to kick the annoying kid out, he knew that his family would come with torches and pitchforks to announce his idiocy at rejecting money he needed. Plus, he really had to admit Deidara was cute.

"So how did Temari find you?" He asked quietly.

Deidara snapped to him, almost surprised to find the redhead making conversation. "Actually, I found her on Craigslist. Had an add about a room for rent..." Sasori watched the blondes face turn crimson. "though it did, urm.. Have some other interesting things."

Sasori bit back a snarl. ' . _Temari did this not him._'

Deidara raised a brow as he watched Sasori tense up.

"uhm.. Sasori?"

"_What?"_

"Your spoon, its uh. Metal. And your bending it, im just worried you might-"

**SNAP**

Sasori looked to the two pieces of metal in his hands and tossed them behind him, hitting an elderly woman that sadly chose her seat there.

..."Never mind."

Two minutes later (or more, Sasori could go into his moods for a very long time) The blonde found Sasori to become his normal self.

"Why were you shirtless in the apartment?"

Ah! and the wild Sasori speaks once more! "I was working on a sculpture after i had everything packed inside my- er, your extra room. It ruins a lot of my shirts, so i have to go topless."

Sasori seemed to be more interested now. "You're an artist?"

Deidara perked up at this. Ah! something Temari hadn't lied about! The guy really did like art. "Yeah! I create clay sculptures, usually of birds and-"

_"Excuse me!_"

The two men looked up to see the waiter from before with her arms crossed. "You are done with your food, yes? Get out, you're loitering."

Sasori sneered and got up, shoving money out from his wallet and handing the waiter what they owed. "Here, you sad excuse for a human being. Maybe next time We'll leave earlier, but it seems we were pretty unsatisfied. Maybe if we had better service we could have left earlier, but it seems that along with dropping out of school and reducing yourself to working in this restaurant, you also fail the ability to do your job."

And with that, the two men left. But only after Deidara stuck his head back in and flipped the waiter off.

"BITCH!"

* * *

OH MAH GAWD WAT IS NOTYONACHO DOING SHE SAID SHE WASNT GOING TO UPDATES TILL WEDNESDAY!111!1!

Yeah, uh bout the schedule.

I DO WAT I WANT.

BITCHEEEZZZ.

jk, you guys aren't girl dogs. And i love you. Good GAWD I LOVE YOU.

Oh god, looks like the two are... getting along?

Yeah so i had this essay due on Monday but school got cancelled. so now i can procrastinate on the important stuff and get to the reeeaaal important stuff.

YOU. ohmygawdrfndmkjnrfeowfneondfeioncddslk.

Thank you to my reviewers for spreading the love!

dunnoifGraluorNalu, Kathlan315 and coolseal9!

I am not worth ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori and Deidara walked in comfortable silence, each of them somewhat enjoying the time they had spent together. Although, Deidara was still quite iffy on whether or not Sasori was actually a psychopathic nut or not. Either way, the red head was pretty cool, once you weren't the one he was bad mouthing. He seemed to be comfortable with speaking his mind (which also urked Deidara still, mostly because he was cocky and extremely rude). Deidara furrowed his brows, attempting to remember if Sasori had ever even said something remotely nice to him in the past few hours….

"Deidara"

Said blonde was swept from his thoughts by the redheads quiet voice. In the back of his mind Deidara wondered how he could be so loud and pissy at times, then stoic and calm. "Yes, un?" He asked.

"I just remembered something." The redheads face was straight, and he walked coolly alongside the blonde. "Before I was pulled inside the apartment, there was a loud crashing sound, as if something was being broken of mine."

Deidara looked away from Sasori and ran his fingers through the strands of the long blonde bangs. "Yeah, erm, no… I kinda accidently dropped one of my sculptures in your extra room when I was coming out. Temari said that youd be home soon and it fell off of the desk in there.. Heh, I was kind of excited, sorry."

Sasori nodded, and let out a relaxed swish of breath. If anything he was happy that the brat hadn't broken anything important, like his beloved puppets. He looked out of the corner of his eye that Deidara was still fiddling with his bangs. "What's wrong with your eye?"

Deidara scrunched his face up and looked to the red head. "It's nothing, un" He snapped.

"Brat, you show your emotions like a child, Its obviously something." Sasori was curious now. Was the blonde horribly disfigured on the other side of his face?

Deidara huffed, what was this? Twenty questions? "its not like you're any better. I have bruises from you hitting me! Plus I don't get why you're so calm now, you were INSANE when and after Temari was at the apartment. Deidara glared and at the puppeteers hair, because the red head refused to meet his gaze constantly, but decided that hed look down. It was more interesting than that soft ass hair.

Wait- what?

"I'm sorry." Sasoris voice was almost so soft, he almost missed the apology.

Deidara softened his glare at the sidewalk, but only somewhat. He still had a large bruise on his cheek from him. Plus he almost got stabbed. Deidara chose to not say anything.

"My family drives me crazy. Temaris my little cousin, my sadistic, witch cousin." Sasoris face crunched up with ever word that described Temari.

Deidara pursed his lips. "It looks like shes trying to help." Although, Deidara didn't mention the interesting things he had read on the ad. It seems that sadism ran through the family blood. Except perhaps in different forms.

Sasori shook his head, looking up to the setting sky. "I don't need help."

Deidara wanted to beg to differ, but didn't want the red head to get angry again.

"Im usually how I am now, I don't usually scream and yell like that." Sasori didn't mention how he was always violent. Not as much as he was when Temari was at their home earlier, the blonde would appreciate that.

Sasori was surprised to find a smile pulling at his lips as their apartment building came up. Was it just him or did 'their' seem more fitting, than 'his' apartment? He also remembered that the blonde had successfully changed the subject with the use of guilt.

Clever…

They climbed up the stairs to their apartment, Silence once again comfortably uncomfortable. But they only had known each other for a small while. It would get better as the days went on.

"Shit, un." Deidara face palmed. "We didn't even talk about living arrangements."

Sasori looked to the blondes, he stepped back as the blue orb flashed to him, crashing around in the eye that showed so much emotion. Sasori could tell that Deidara was nervous by how the eye shook slightly and seemed to widen, although it didn't do too much to the naturally beautiful eye except give Sasori a better view of it. The red head took in a calming breath and pointed to one his index finger. "One, do NOT touch my stuff."

Deidara nodded "Got it, un"

"Two, pay your rent on time, and I expect you to help with bills. I hope you have a job."

Deidara nodded, and Sasori raised a brow as the blonde let out a furious blush. "I do. I work nights."

The red head pointed to his next finger "Don't piss me off."

Easier said than done, the blonde thought humorously.

"No parties. NONE. You may have friends over, a maximum of two. And I want to know when they come so that I can either get the hell out of the apartment, or can stock up on things so that I can stay in my room. And if I have someone over, you may not piss them off. The people I talk to would not have a problem beating the shit out of you, and if they don't, I will."

Deidara scowled. There were more rules than school!

"And most importantly," Sasori scowled "No sex in the apartment. NONE."

Deidara nodded and watched as the red head stalked off inside the house. _Is it just me or did he just get really pissy at that last one? _The blonde thought, closing the door of his new home and heading to unpack the rest of his stuff, but paused as he heard movement.

He could hear the puppeteer shuffled around inside of his room.

Jeez, no wonder he put that rule up, these walls are so thin. Deidara shook his head, and examined the room. He had only two bags of clothes to unpack and that was already done. Plus all he had besides that was his art supplies, and that could be kept inside of the boxes. And his scultpures were already ready and on his desk. Maybe he could show Sasori tomorrow! Deidara thought, but remembered that he had work that night, and his art was always better at night.

Sasori couldn't hear the blonde moving around in his room and narrowed his eyes at the puppet in front of him. Perhaps he could focus now that the brat had decided to quiet down. Although he wasn't being as loud as he could have, Sasori needed complete focus, and that blonde seemed to invade him, even when he wasn't looking into his own brown eyes. It seemed to be the same as when the blonde wasn't even talking or near the puppeteer that sasori was thinking of him.

Sasori dropped the carving knife he was previously weilding on the ground and rubbed his eyelids. Never had someone been able to cause such distractions to him in such a short amount of time. That eye, that blonde hair, the tan skin. He was so much different, but yet the same artistically. Sasori huffed.

Was this what it was like to have a crush?

He rubbed his matted red hair and looked up to the ceiling. He wouldn't know, because hed never had an actual crush. Of course he wasn't a virgin. Sasori was very attractive, and a genius artist. Of course hed touched someone in the moments of lust he would get at times. But a crush? No.

Sasori groaned and went to his bed to lay down. The soft covers greeted him with a small coollness that caused him to shiver. He needed sleep. He ripped off his shirt and pants and went under the covers to sleep. Perhaps the next day would have less distractions, he would be out of the house and Deidara had work later on that day. Maybe he could just stay away and prevent his feelings from growing any further. Eventually, sleep tore him from his worrisome thoughts and he closed his chocolate eyes, eventually drifting into sleep.

* * *

**Authors note: **Thanks so much to the people who reviewed (coolseal, kathlan and guest). If you want others to be able to see this in the future, favorite this story. OR DON'T IF YOU WANNA KEEP IT TO YOURSELF.

I had this chapter done like… yesterday.

Fanfiction why you do this. Anyways….GIMME KISS '3'

YAH I KNOW THE CHAPPYS BORING.

so WHAT


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara flipped over on his side, letting his hair sweep past his face, creating a small yellow blanket for his cheeks. Deidara blew some of the yellow strands from his face and opened his eye. There was the small sound of movement. Sasori was probably in the kitchen. The blonde glanced around the room and sighed. He didn't have a clock, that would have to change. He reached down to the carpet and ripped his phone from its charger. Deidara flinched at the glow that it produced and groaned. It was only seven. Deidara threw the phone down and snuggled further in his covers, sighing as the warmth welcomed him back.

Sasori seemed to be making even more noises. There was the sound of something being dragged through the hallway and a thud. Deidara opened his eyes. It sounded like the guy was moving bodie-

…._SHIT._

_Hes got bodies in his apartment! Oh shit shit shit! Hes gonna kill me! _The slightly delusional Deidara rolled off his bed and got up, swaying from just waking up, and walked to his door. His cheek hurt as he pressed his ear against the door rather harshly. He listened to the quiet feet of Sasori to fade before opening the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasori ran to the sound of the screaming blonde, thinking he must have broken his spine or something. Instead he saw the blonde looking like a drunken maniac. The puppet he had moved he had been moving around was beside the blondes door with Deidara attempting CPR.

"Brat, what are you doing?"

Deidara slowly turned his head and Sasori caught the red around the blondes eyes and the sleep still there also. "You! You killed him!" Deidara turned to the puppet and shook it "WAKEY! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

Sasori slapped the blondes tan hands from the puppet and pulled him up. "Brat! Stop touching my puppet!"

Deidara stood blank faced for a moment and he made a face that of a fish's. "oh."

The puppeteer walk to the VERY realistic puppet and lifted one of the strings. "See?"

Deidara nodded. "Wow." He was impressed, but confused. "But… Temari said you make puppets for children…"

The red head made a scowl.

… And animals"

_What the fuck?_

Sasori shook his head and stood, letting the blonde investigate the puppet, looking closely at the detail. "Wow. This is really amazing."

"Thank you." Sasori watched as the blonde fiddled with the puppets limbs, poking and prodding at every single knook and cranny the realistic body had.

"Really, how do you even control this thing, un?"

Sasori raised his brow. "Puppet wire, brat"

Deidara flashed a scowl. "No, I mean you look too.." Deidara looked the puppeteer up and down. Of course Deidara was only an inch taller and they had the same body type, but the red head didn't seem as though he could control such a large puppet. He seemed too elegant to control such a heafty object around. Deidara chose to not hurt Sasoris masculinity, even though the red head had absolutely no problem at all damaging his own.( Dammit, he was NOT brat!)

0Sophisticated, un?"

Sasori growled, catching on to what the blonde meant, rather easily too. Not many people expected much strength from a person of his size and yound features.. "I use my _arms._ One can become used to controlling large objects with muscles, and just because mine happen to not bulk as much as a normal mans, I _do _have them." He turned on his heel and walked to the living/dining area.

Deidara sighed and dropped his head. He honestly didn't mean to aggravate Sasori. Although, Sasori did seem to want to make Deidara mad a lot of times.

Was he still mad at being forced to house a roommate?

Sasori pulled a mug out of one of his cupboards, making dramatically loud noises without realizing how forceful he was being with the very un alive objects. He might have been wanting to hurt a certain blonde, but who knows, honestly? It was bad enough that Deidara had happened to think of him as a killer first thing in the morning. But did he really have to be in boxers only? Did anyone know about getting dressed in the morning? Waited on the coffe to finish brewing, letting it cool off a mere half of a millisecond before taking a sip of the black sludge. Sasori coughed, realizing how much he hated coffee once again, but it helped him wake up in the mornings.

A very terrible wake up routine.

Sasori slammed the coffee brewer mug thing (A/N:I don't know what it is, I just take the icky stuff out of it and poor yummy stuff into the icky stuff.) back into the coffee brewer and shut the cabinet, scooting one of the two chairs at his two person table with his foot and sat down.

"Im guessing that your slamming things around because of your amazing arm strength huh, un?" He heard a voice say from behind him. Sasori turned to glare at the blonde but nearly fainted on sight.

Deidara was wet.

In a towel.

And his crotch was right in his face.

Deidara raised a brow at the redhead who seemed to be fascinated with the knot on his towel.

Sasori stared at the knot of the towel still, seeming to be trapped in its towel-ness. He could smell the soap that-… that he bought, but still- he smelled amazing. The chocolate orbs' eyelids fluttered, trying to NOT look at the sexy blo- ERR. Annoying brat. Who was still standing there. Soon enough, Sasori looked to the blue eye that still managed to be hidden behind wet golden hair. Deidara smirked. Sasori watched in shock, everything going in slow motion as the blonde stretched his muscles. He gazed starstruck as the tan abs contorted and tightened up with ever movement. Deidara rubbed tan hands down his ribs and into the dip of his waist. Sasoris mouth dropped when one of his hands grabbed his and reach onto the perfect body, letting Deidara control his hand as he rubbed along the chest soft, grazing over the perky nipples. Deidara tightened his grip and let out a devilish smirk, leading the pale hand down..

Down..

Furthur.

Sasori watched as Deidara loosened the knot, everything going in slow motion as the towel fell between them.

Deidara jumped as Sasori seemed to squeal, covering his eyes, not realizing his coffee mug had been in one of his hands. Hot black gunk flew around and a large splash flew onto the blondes towel.

Deidara squealed also, backing up as he felt a warmth around his manly bits. "whew, un, GOD DAMMIT that so FUCKING close, un!" He giggled hysterically and wiped his forehead. "Good thing I had a towel on, un, huh Sasori, un? The Blonde was still smiling, trying to keep his heart from beating.

Sasori peaked through one of his fingers, and growled, mad at himself.

A daydream?!

Sasori threw the coffe mug on the ground, letting it shatter into pieces as he stomped out of the room. "Get some god damned clothes on, brat! NOW!"

Deidara looked down at his towel, a giant black spot staining right where his jingle bells were. He sighed and side stepped out of the room, feeling as though the week was over he would be in a full body cast.

* * *

**Authors note:**Okay so i had a LOT more written down, but the chapter just was going to be too confusing, yanno?

Anyway, Check out my other stories while we wait on another chapter of starving artist. Favorite it, follow, reviews, whatever...

I fell like.. im forgetting something...

oh yeah!

**STARVING ARTIST HIT 250 VIEWS?!**

OMG thanks for reading guys, i love ya to bits.

Thank you reviewers! And favoriters!

Need questions asked? PM me and ill answer them on my next updated chapter (which will be soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

Oh looky! nachos is back! Yes yes, please applaud! For I am back from my absence! You see, I was playing with Kakashi and we ran into some wild elephants who wanted to give us piggy back rides, but we were all out of peanut butter, so we had to go back-

"GET ON WITH THE STORY"

...Fine. I don't own Naruto..

* * *

Deidara groaned and laid on his stomach, once again worrying over his asshole roommates attitude. Right after the Deidara had done what the puppet master had told him- get dressed- he had called Temari, to inform her of the odd behavior her cousin seemed to be doing that morning, worried that Sasori may have some kind of disease that messed with his brain.

"Yeah, if being gay is a disease." Temari remarked, giggling through the phone. Deidara frowned, then began twiddling his hair.

"What are you talking about, un. That's not really nice to say-"

"Look Deidara, let me repeat this."

"Okay, un."

"You got in the shower, right?"

"Yeah, un."

"You got out, and put a towel on."

"Mhm."

"Did you get dressed?"

"…No, that's kinda uncomfortable."

Temari giggled. "Then where did you go after you DIDN'T get dressed?"

"I went to try to calm down Sasori. He was slamming things-"

"ALRIGHT. That was your second mistake. Lets talk about your first one."

Deidara frowned, "I didn't think I did anything wrong, un?"

Temari sighed. "Sasoris gay."

Deidara scowled. "Youre not being such a nice cousin for spreading rumors around about Sasori, especially to his roommate, un. Sasori told me that the stuff you put online was-"

"Deidara."

"What, un?"

"He's gay. Really."

"…."

"Deidara, do you get it now."

"….un.."

Temari cackled. "hahaha! You totally made my cousin all hot and bothered! He wants you bad, let me tell you. Sasori LOVES blondes, you should have seen him at this one party. He was making out with this blonde and-. Well you don't want to hear about that HAHA! Now! Your second mistake."

By this point Deidara had understood his VERY big first mistake, the blush on his cheeks was an obvious sign that he new this.

He had gone into the kitchen half naked- okay, more than half, way more- with a gay man in there. 'oh shit, un.' Deidaras face was practically was sizzling with heat, an intense fire was rising in his body as he felt shame, guilt and embarrassment crawl up and down his himself.

Deidara picked at his nails worriedly, asking himself something that he had from the start.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Sasori didn't seem like a terrible guy-…Well, he hit a lot and sometimes he was dangerous but-.. Okay so the guy wasn't too rude (sometimes). And he was an artist! Yeah, so obviously he couldn't be that bad of a person, right? All artists were cool in their own way, so why wasn't this working out. Was It that Sasori was gay? No, because Deidara was bisexual, so no problems could come out of that. He blushed as he thought of Sasori liking him. Sasori was cute, of course he realized this. But he didn't seem like the person to Stay with somebody, that or his attitude would prevent something like that from happening.

He thought of what Temari said about the party, and felt a slight tingle of jealousy, but Temaris voice burst into his head.

"WELL Im so glad we had this talk, I guess now that you know what to do, you'll get along SO much better. BYE, LOVE!" Deidara groaned as the phone went silent. He had spent too much thinking, he didn't even hear Temari.

Slowly, he gets up and grabs his keys. "Maybe ill think of something at school, or work." he mumbles to himself.

Sasori sighed, hearing the silent click of the front door being closed. Perhaps it was safe now to exit his room so he could get things done. He had a ton of projects to work on like-… Okay, so he didn't have that many projects, so what. A toy store still counted, right? That just meant he could look for more work while doing the project, perhaps there was somebody in need of a good puppet. Like…. Another museum? He frowned. No, none of his artwork had been as great, seeing as how he was using cheaper woods and tools to create the puppets. He thought about how amazed Deidara had been at the puppet he moved inside of the other extra room and smirked. Obviously the cheap items still amazed the simple-minded.

The red head walks out of his room and tiptoed down the hallway to the room Deidara had (luckily) not ventured to. Opening the door, he let out a huff. Not only were puppets hanging on the walls, but sketches and paintings littered the floor, the closet was stuffed with unused cloth and wigs and carving knives were placed dangerously in corners of it.

Sasori grabbed all of the things and pulled them out with his arms, swiftly throwing them out, then he crouched to the pile, analyzing the different types of blocks of wood that were available. He had to think. Just because he didn't have many extravagant buyers, it didn't mean he would bullshit his artwork., if a toystore wanted a puppet, then dammit if he wasn't going to produce one hell of a puppet.

He picked through the large pile and selected the things he preferred for this job, immediately heading to his room to work on said puppet at his desk. He hoped that maybe work would help in getting his mind off of the new blonde living in his apartment. He flushed angrily as he set the items down carefully, once again thoroughly embarrassed at his own actions.

"Don't think about him, don't think about him." he grumbled to himself, picking up a knife. It was time to work, not think.

As if.

Deidara could barely pay attention to the College art teacher-not that he wanted to listen to the old man drone on about pencils anyway- (plus Deidara was sure the man was deaf). He couldn't think without the earlier incident between him and Sasori coming to his mind. How long had it been since he first met the cute red head?

This was the second day.

"Fuck me" Deidara groaned, laying his head on top of his arms. This was getting way too awkward WAY too quickly.

"You shouldn't say that type of stuff with an ass like that" A hand rubbed his back tenderly before dipping down his spine. Deidara looked to the voice and bitch slapped the albino beside him.

"Stay the fuck off me, Hidan." He growled, ignoring the stares that came from nearby students. The teacher, however, just continued on about the 2B pencil and its magnificent uses.

Said Albino smirked and flipped Deidara off. "Didn't even hurt, bit-"

WHACK!

"He said to stop, you moron." A low voice growled. Hidan turned to see his mask-wearing boyfriend.

"Don't fucking hit me, asshole!" Hidan screeched, once again earning stares from the other students in the room."And the charcoal pencil is good for blah blah" The teacher kept going. Yup, hes got to be deaf.

"Kakuzu, why the fuck is he here?" He thought about it for a moment, realizing the big man wasn't one to draw. "why the fuck are you even here?"

"I sew." The two stared at each other for a moment and Kakuzu sighed. "This is to help me outline designs."

"And I'm here because I can, bitches!" Hidan exclaimed, this time the wtf stares turning into dirty looks. It was a good thing the Albinos boyfriend was a big man, else Hidan would be running from about thirty angry artists (or get a lot of drawings with him having the ever-loving shit beat out of him).

"Hidan, shut up." The masked man growled once more, pulling the pale teen to his chest in a painfully tight squeeze, although not for cuddling purposes. Hopefully Hidan would become knocked out from lack of air and the room would be peaceful.

"Get the fuck off me!" Hidan wheezed, struggling to move the big arm, "I'll be quiet, promise! Please-" The big man didn't budge and Hidan looked down. His face turned red as he mumbled out a silent, "Please, 'Kuzu?"

The big mans eyes widened slightly and he raised his brows, giving the Albino some leeway. He would never admit it, but the pet name was rather cute- er, very nice. It was nice. He didn't let Hidan free completely, his hand preparing to cover the teens mouth if necessary. Which, knowing him, would be very soon. Kakuzu started counting seconds in his head.

"So," Hidan began. "Tell Hidy-poo why you are in such a hissy mood and begging for a fuck?"

Deidara sneered, but chose to ignore his 'friends' comment. "Shut the fuck up Hidan." okay, or not. "And if have to know, My new roommate is an asshole." He scowled and crossed his arms, slouching in his chair. "I've only been there for two days and He's been rude to me since the beginning."

"You arent moving back." Kakuzu said simply.

"The fuck? As if id want to, you guys are so loud when you fuck, plus Kakuzu is so cheap I couldn't showwer everyday!"

"You take too long of showers"

"Hidan scowled. "Its not fucking, we make LOVE thank you."

Deidara scrunched his brows( although you could only see one of them) "You are such a big pussy."

Hidan clawed out "Well at least I don't like pussy still, stupid bisexual! CHOOSE A SIDE DAMMIT" Hidan screeched, grabbing for Deidaras hair. Kakuzu pulled him into another suffocating 'hug' and sighed. _Two minutes._

The blonde moved further from Hidan and sighed. "Kakuzu, Im not moving back, I just don't know what to do. So much has happened in not even two days. He blushed. "I think he likes me, but hes a dick, so I don't even know if I like him back."

Kaluzu looked to the frowning blonde and then shrugged. "Ask The Shark at work. I couldn't care less, just as long as you don't come back." Then he turned to the teacher.

Deidara scowled "well fuck you too, then." He growled.

"You wish, bitch!" Hidan had managed to move his mouth out of the large chest, and was now flipping him off, although with some difficulty.

Deidara sighed. Perhaps Kakuzu was right though, Kisame (aka dubbed, 'The Shark') Was known to be a love guru. He had managed to get to Itachi after all, and Lord knows that guy was borderline asexual as they get before Kisame.

The class ended quickly after that, and Deidara was now determined. He needed to talk to Kisame, and before things got worse. (or better?)

* * *

**Authors**** Note:** I KNOW I KNOW its been a while. Gimme a spanking?

JK THOSE HURT. So, It took a while, but its here, no?

Please follow and favorite so other people will be introduced to the artwork that is MY WRITING *ducks tomato* OKAY OKAY, jeez.

My excuse? Work, and ap test preparations. But I AM working on my stories, promise. Check out my other stories, and thanks so much to my lovely reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Er, sorry if this one sucks. Ive been distracted.

My bf looks like Deidara btw, have i ever mentioned that? mhm, yellow hair and all.

* * *

Sasori sighed, putting down the small puppet that he had created in the matter of 4 hours, not once stopping his diligent work. He blinked slowly, his naturally heavy eyes tired from his concentration to the new puppet. After a long stretch and a yawn, popping his back and letting his body loosen up from the intense amount of work he had put through. He looked to the ceiling and smiled, content with the new puppet he had made. All he had to do now was attach the strings and it would be finished. He gently looked to the puppet and analyzed his work.

A dainty face was decorated with a plump- lipped smile. Its blue eyes were painted to such realism that even shocked Sasori himself. 'I like this color' Sasori thought, smiling at the blue eyes. He touched the perfectly glued hair, placed gently so that the hair would lay as he pleased. He cocked his head gently, then let his smile drop. "What the fu-"

Sasori gripped his stomach suddenly as a slight pain twisted in his intestines. He began to sweat and groaned, kneeling over his desk. All at once he had to shit, craved for food, and wanted to sleep all at the same time. He grabbed the puppet, unconsciously scolding himself for being so uncaring for his art, and shoved it inside the top drawer of his desk and ran to his bathroom.

Moment later he let out a sigh, cleaned himself and pulled up his pants. He scolded himself for not taking care of his own bodily needs. He casually slipped on his jacket and headed for the door, grabbing his keys.

Ramen sounded really unhealthy, but delicious right now.

* * *

"Hidan go the fuck away!" Deidara screeched, avoiding the incessant groping that Hidan had done multiple times to his ass. Hidan laughed maniacally and slapped the blondes ass before avoiding a swift kick to his nuts.

"Jeez Dei, Kakuzu needs these to lick." Hidan said, gripping his crotch protectively.

Deidara gaped, disgusted, and grabbed where he assumed Hidans nipple was before twisting it violently in a full 720 degrees. He stopped when Hidans eyelids fluttered "Oh shit, un!" Deidara jumped away and swatted the pale hands away once more. "Go away you stupid masochist! I'm going home, un!"

"And I'm following you." Hidan grinned and pulled the blonde into a deathly tight hug.

Deidaras eyes nearly popped out of his head as he was squeezed. In a desperate attempt of not dying he leaned into Hidans ear, biting the lop gently. He cringed as Hidan pulled him further into his own larger body. Deidara scowled "Let! Go, un!" He screeched into Hidans ear.

"Hidan pushed the blonde away and let Deidara drop to the ground. He rubbed his ear and groaned. "Fuck, Dei! OUCH" He once more yelled as Deidara punched his balls.

Deidara got up swiftly and began walking to his and Sasoris apartment, groaning as he heard Hidans footsteps behind him.

"You know, I bet you're just as loud in bed." Hidan stated, putting a lip to his mouth. "But that one time that Kakuzu caught you sucking me off-" He said loudly as a couple passed them on the sidewalk. Deidara groaned.

"You know that never happened Hidan, un!" Deidara groaned. "Now go hooooome!" He begged the albino.

"Fuck that." Hidan said, grinning as he heard Deidara huff.

They walked in silence, Hidan occasionally being swatted away when he'd try to touch Deidaras ass. Eventually though, Deidara gave up on making him stop and accepted the odd looks they were getting as they walked to his apartment. Hidan got bored of Deidara not playing along and also stopped soon after.

"So whats this guy like." Hidan asked.

"Hes a fucking asshole." Deidara grumbled, walking in a slouch.

Hidan raised a brow. "Is it because of your eye? Dude if he's fucking messing with you 'cause of your eye I'll kill him"

"He hasn't seen in."

Hidan stopped, grabbing the blondes wrist. Deidara turned around

"Let go, un!" he hissed.

"No, fuck that. If you like this guy he's gotta know."

"Know what, un?"

Hidan sneered. "You know what I'm talking about."

Deidara looked down. "I know." He muttered. "But its only been two days, and I don't want to scare him."

"How is it gonna scare him? He might like it." Hidan let out a laugh as Deidara scowled.

"You're fucking disgusting, you know that?"

Hidan scowled. "Kakuzu thinks I'm hot."

"Shut up Hidan."

"Cant make me."

"God you're such a fucking child, un." Deidara growled, heading to the apartment doors slowly. He really didn't want Hidan to come up here with him, but nothing could stop an annoying Hidan.

"Speaking of which, how old is this guy?" Hidan asked.

Deidara faultered. "err.."

Hidan watched Deidaras face. "Holy shit! You don't know! Dude this guy could be some old fart pedophile!"

Deidara slammed the apartments main doors in Hidans face and growled when Hidan let himself in. "As if you're any better!."

"At least I know Kakuzus age!"

* * *

"So this is your place?"

Deidara nodded, thankful that Sasori had yet to show his face, that or he wasn't home. A loud crash of a now broken plate came from the kitchen and Deidara groaned. "Dammit, Hidan, un!"

God he hoped Sasori was gone.

Deidara assumed he was, since the red head had yet to come out of his room and kill both of them. Thank god too, hidan had just broken another something or other.

"Hidan," Deidara called from his room, changing into something more fit for work. "Stop fucking touching everything and stay in the living room."

Deidara didn't hear any yelling but a muffled "Shut up, bitch" was heard from somewhere in the house.

Once Deidara was fully prepared for work, He came out to the living room, only to see that Hidan wasn't there. "Hidan?" He called.

He scrunched his face and looked in the kitchen. Nope.

"HOLY FUCK"

Shit, he was in Sasoris room. Was he home after all?

"Sasori I swear he's stupid he didn't know any better!" Deidara said, running into the red heads room. He frowned as he only saw Hidans backside, and from the angle he was at it seemed as though he was holding something.

"Hidan, un?"

Hidan looked slowly to Deidara and threw something yellow at him.

"Ouch!" Deidara said as it hit his head. "What the fuck-"

"LOOK AT IT, BITCH!"

Deidara looked to the yellow blob at his feet. He slowly picked it up and his jaw dropped.

It was a puppet.

Of him.

* * *

Do all that nice shit to this story, favorite and review, let the world see this story (although im thinking it sucks? oh well. I wont stop until im finished.)

OH YAH.

I love you guyzszsszszszzzssss.


End file.
